Sonic
Sonic was a competitor robot that fought in the third series of Robot Wars. It was the third robot to be entered by Team Power, and reached the second round before being flipped by future double champion Chaos 2. Design Sonic was a two-wheeled robot with a snowplough-like front wedge and a series of front ramming spikes as its weapons. A couple of extra weapons were made in the early design stage, including a front-mounted spear and a rear hanging hook, but these were removed as not to exceed the weight limit. It was constructed from a lightweight spaceframe chassis and used the wheels, batteries and motors from Team Power's Series 1 entry, Barry, as the team considered Barry to be too heavy for the Series 3 weight limit: Sonic proved to be fast and relatively powerful, with a top speed of 30mph and the capability of ramming other robots around effortlessly with its wedge. However, it had a high ground clearance and did not have a self-righting mechanism, which contributed to its defeat against Chaos 2. Robot History Series 3 In Heat E of the Third Wars, Sonic went up against newcomers Hammertron in the first round. At first Sonic rammed Hammertron around, and then into the wall before Hammertron got its hammers spinning, and almost got flipped over by the arena spike. Eventually after a little fight in front of the CPZ, Dead Metal chased after Sonic and and got hold of it, causing some damage with his saw. Soon, Hammertron got flipped onto its side by the arena spike, coming to rest on top of Sonic who reversed into Hammertron, overturning it completely. Hammertron had its drive tracks sawn off by Dead Metal, and was eventually pitted. This put Sonic through to the next round of the Heat. Sonic then went up against Chaos 2 in the second round, a robot from the team who'd helped Sonic with repairs before this round. In the battle, Sonic was flipped almost immediately by Chaos 2, Chaos 2 then put Sonic back on its wheels. Sonic then managed to circle round and get under Chaos 2 but Chaos 2 managed to escape, Chaos 2 then flipped Sonic upside down again and this time left it so that the house robots would take care of Sonic. Sonic eventually ended up in the Pit of Oblivion after being pushed in by Shunt, eliminating it from the competition. This was Team Power's final appearance on the televised show. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Sonicsketch3.jpg|Early concept art of Sonic Sonclite.jpg|Sonic being built Team Power.png|Team Power with Sonic sonic official.png|Official shot of Sonic. Note: Lack of decorations Sonic after s3.jpg|Sonic after Series 3 References *Sonic's entry on Team Power's website (archived) *Sonic's specifications (archived) *Design sketches for Sonic (archived) Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Worcestershire Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with names based on video games Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 3 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 4 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 5